


无题

by Kao_rim



Category: Generations from Exile Tribe (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:34:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21883960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kao_rim/pseuds/Kao_rim
Relationships: 関口メンディー／佐野玲於
Kudos: 6





	无题

関口メンディー坐在沙发上享用他的甜点，他的爱人蜷缩在沙发的另一角看着喧闹的综艺节目。客厅没有开灯，电视的光在他们脸上投下不断变化的色彩。他用嘴叼着吸管，温热的呼吸让吸管的内壁蒙上了白色的水汽。双手奋力和酸奶盖子做着斗争，可嘶啦一声还是撕坏了。他摇了摇头，无声地宣布了自己的失败，拿开吸管，伸出舌头舔了一口盖子上残余的白色凝固物，舌苔划过那些不平整的撕口，有一点毛刺刺的感觉。  
佐野玲於伸出一只脚捅了捅面前的肥屁股，感觉真好，再来一次。  
“嗯？”  
“你能不能别舔酸奶盖子？”  
“可是……”メンディー小心翼翼地伸出舌头迅速舔了一口。  
“随便你好了。”メンディー往沙发里缩了缩，目光又落回闪光的屏幕上。  
他细致地给这份美味扫了尾，把酸奶盖子对折了两次，塞进垃圾桶，又将吸管插进酸奶准备开动正餐。电视正播到关键时候，他不由放慢了手上的动作。画面上身穿蓝衣的男子正冲过终点，他手上的酸奶突然传来呼噜噜的声音。  
佐野鼓着腮又吸了一口，抬头对上了爱人的眼睛。他像一只真正的猫那样敏捷地爬上了メンディー的腿，跨坐在メンディー的身上，给了他一个吻。  
冰凉的酸奶在恋人的口中渐渐升温，顺着嘴角溢出了口腔。年轻的恋人没有停下他们的吻，柔软的舌交缠分开，又再度交缠。  
佐野玲於在掠夺了爱人口中最后一丝甜味后离开了他的唇，メンディー探身想要继续却被躲开。  
“レオ……”  
“酸奶重要还是我重要。”  
“你重要。”  
“真的假的。”  
“真的。”  
メンディー直望进佐野的眼睛深处，佐野觉得自己快被関口的目光灼伤。为什么想做的时候就这样看我啊，没有办法说不的啊。佐野有点生起气来，好像忘记了明明是自己主动的这回事。メンディー再一次向前探出身子，在佐野来不及做出反应的时候含住了他的下唇，用牙齿轻轻地摩挲着，有点麻麻痒痒的感觉，佐野只得缴械投降。  
短暂的深吻过后，メンディー亲吻了爱人的嘴角。  
“レオ这里脏了哦。”  
“还有这里。”  
脖子。  
“这里。”  
锁骨。  
“这里。”  
メンディー在佐野身上落下一个个浅浅的吻，最后在胸前逗留，薄薄的布料下分明有什么柔软而坚硬。他撩起爱人的衣服下摆，将它从爱人的身上剥落。去除了最后的障碍，他用舌头温柔地逗弄佐野胸前凸起的小点。佐野的呼吸越来越急促，故作镇静地想要深呼吸也掩饰不了胸腔咚咚的心跳。他低头寻找爱人的吻，唇与唇再次交叠。  
他们短暂的分开又紧密的相拥，将爱人身上的束缚全数丢开，终得以坦诚相对。他们稍稍地移动身体，更加深入地索取着爱人的吻。他们的下身在皮肤的摩擦下变得滚烫发硬。メンディー的左手从佐野的腰上滑下，轻轻握住了佐野的下身，手上的硬茧刮擦着，一阵又一阵的快感袭击了佐野。佐野的顶端在メンディー的刺激下渗出了透明的液体，在两人的小腹留下透明的痕迹。  
メンディー将佐野拉近自己，右手顺着佐野微微凸起的背脊向下，打开臀缝将手指深入那只属于自己的隐秘之地。突然的异物感让佐野向上缩了缩，但很快又配合着メンディー动作起来。メンディー坏心眼地屈起手指轻轻刮擦褶皱的内壁，却迟迟不碰触某个令人兴奋的小点。佐野不安地扭动起来，小小的牙齿将下唇咬得发白。他渴望一场释放，却迟迟达不到顶端。  
メンディー侧过脸去亲吻他的耳垂，“叫啊，叫了我就给你。”情欲的气息给メンディー的声线渲染了几分沙哑，佐野感到メンディー手中的自己又涨大了几分。断断续续的呻吟声从佐野的舌尖弹开来，被メンディー一口吞下。“真乖。”メンディー在佐野的侧脸上亲了一口，慢慢放入第二根手指动作起来。快感一下击中佐野的大脑，他将背向后好看的弯起，试图让メンディー的手指更深入一点。  
メンディー明显感觉到手指被湿润而紧致的内壁吸附着，他悄悄加快了手上的速度，顺利地将第三根手指进入，抽插起来。メンディー的指腹上下划过的触感给佐野带来强烈的快感，他向上攀爬着，最后到达了山顶，颤抖地在メンディー手中射了出来。  
他闭上眼索取メンディー的吻，メンディー一边回应着他的热情一边抽出了手，突如其来的空虚感让佐野不自觉地抱紧了メンディー，剪的短短的指甲在メンディー背上留下了红色的抓痕。  
メンディー将佐野稍稍托起好让自己更好地进入，瞬间被佐野包围的紧致感让他深吸了一口气，他一下一下向上顶着，两人股间一片湿滑粘连，发出淫靡的水声。  
佐野将半个人的重量挂在メンディー身上，不同于手指的更加饱满的感觉让他兴奋，他闭上眼，轻轻地啃咬着メンディー的脖子，留下粉红的痕迹。  
メンディー的动作慢慢加快，两人都明显地感觉到紧密相贴的身体间有什么重新变得滚烫而坚硬起来。メンディー轻轻笑了起来，佐野将脸埋进メンディー的肩膀，牙齿上下夹住メンディー的锁骨，含糊不清地说：“不许笑。”银丝从メンディー的锁骨上滑落，在胸膛上亮晶晶地泛着光。  
メンディー拍了拍佐野的屁股动得更加卖力，时不时蹭蹭怀中人体内的那个点，一阵又一阵的吮吸便向自己袭来。细碎的呻吟声，粗重的喘息声，将昏暗的室内填充得满满当当。  
快要到达顶端的时候，两人的呼吸变得沉重起来，メンディー含住了佐野的喉结，手下稍稍发力将两人贴近。佐野感受到了メンディー慢慢深入的下身，他想大声的抗议，张嘴却发出奇怪的声音，他直视住メンディー的双眼，感觉自己正在被眼前人贯穿。  
结束的时候两人都颤抖起来，紧紧地拥抱着对方。一切都崩塌又重建，只有怀抱里的人还真实的存在。  
メンディー慢慢从佐野体内退出来，白浊的液体从后穴流出，在两人的曾紧密贴合的地方蔓延。  
“レオ你看，变得乱糟糟的呢。”  
“闭嘴。”  
这里还有呢。  
メンディー从恋人嘴里尝到了最后一点的酸奶。


End file.
